Mitos, leyendas e historia de Elibe
by Aramaki1917
Summary: Relatos de los primeros días del Continente de Elibe según las principales fuentes antiguas.


LA CREACIÓN DEL MUNDO SEGÚN LOS PRIMEROS RELATOS

En el principio el mundo estaba en un estado neutro, sin oscuridad ni luz, sin humedad ni sequedad, nada existía. Hasta que Voldemort el Primero, se creó a sí mismo, y habiéndose recién creado, se dividió en dos partes, en dos personas, que fueron las que iniciaron todo.

Sus nombres eran Anna, de personalidad femenina, la creadora, la inventora, la dadora de vida y luz. Ershkigal, su contraparte, era el masculino, el que destruía, para que Anna volviera a crear, el que mejoraba y cambiaba, el que apagaba la luz cuando era necesario. Así, juntos le dieron su forma a este mundo y al Exterior, ya que el vacío era lo único que no podían soportar. Crearon y ordenaron las primeras cosas, los fundamentos. Así pasó un indefinido tiempo.

Pero el momento todavía no era preciso. Era como si estas creaciones existieran sólo en sus mentes. Y aunque existían, aún no eran libres en el mundo, todavía no se movían, todavía seguían como meras ideas de Anna y Ereshkigal. Pero sucedió que poco antes de que el tiempo llegara para que todo lo creado por ellos se pusiera en movimiento, Ereshkigal empezó a darse cuanta que un sentimiento diferente de lo que había experimentado nacía en su pecho. Empezó a desconformarse con sus tareas, sembrando en su corazón la idea de que el trabajo de Anna era insuficiente, feo y prescindible. Pronto se convenció a sí mismo que si él fuera el Creador, el mundo nacería mucho mejor. Este rencor transformó en odio el amor que en un principio sentía por Anna, su madre, hermana y amada a la vez.

Pero estos sentimientos los mantenía ocultos en su corazón, no los dejaba salir más allá de su mente. Mientras tanto, Anna hacía los últimos preparativos para el despertar del mundo.

Y sucedió que llegó el momento en que el movimiento existiría. En ese entonces, Ereshkigal se mostró tal como se había convertido en contra de Anna. Soltó la mano de su compañera y se arrancó el brazo para demostrar la repugnancia que ahora sentía contra la Creadora. Ese brazo hipócrita cayó en el centro del mundo y dio lugar a una pequeña isla que creció con los tiempos llamada Valor.

Ereshkigal pues, se reveló en contra de Anna y con un látigo de oscuridad le dio un golpe en la nuca, a traición. Cayó Anna a un abismo profundo en los confines del mundo y su antiguo amado le dio por muerta. Con las lágrimas que la creadora derramaba al descubrir la traición de su hermano se creó el agua, la sustancia más pura de todas, nacida de la tragedia para dar lugar a la esperanza y alivio.

Cuando Ereshkigal quedó solo en el mundo empezó a transformarlo. En el principio, el mundo, era plano, es decir que el mundo no tenía ni depresiones ni montañas. Ereshkigal cambió todo eso, y en su capricho de la discontinuidad, levantó montañas y cerros por todas partes, hundió incluso parte de las tierras e hizo que saliera fuego de las profundas oscuridades que quemó gran parte de la vida que Anna había concebido.

Y pronto su sed de creación se convirtió en sed de dominación y la avaricia nació en él. Ahora era su voluntad que cualquier cosa creada y por crear le correspondiera sólo a él. Y también le nació la envidia más amarga que haya existido, ya que sus creaciones no eran ni tan perfectas ni tan bellas como las de su hermana/madre. Y ahora ansiaba destruir para crear todo de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Anna no murió en el abismo, si no que, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, creó espíritus que ahora ocuparían su lugar y que se encargarían de destruir a Ereshkigal. Ellos eran los espíritus del Cielo y de la Tierra. A ambos les cedió los dones que ella tenía desde el Comienzo y expiró. La Tierra y el Cielo nacieron con forma de adolescentes humanos y eran hermosos y terribles a la vez. Entonces salieron de los confines del mundo cuando Ereshkigal estaba apunto de destruir todo, sin saberlo, incluso a sí mismo.

El espíritu del Cielo era un espíritu sabio y versado en todas las magias que su madre había concebido: la magia de luz, que es la magia divina, que contenía la esencia de su madre; la magia anima, que es la magia de los seres vivos; y la magia de curación, que es como el agua. El espíritu de la Tierra era una guerrera experta, que manejaba con nunca antes ni después vista maestría, el hacha, la espada, la lanza y el arco. Juntos, ellos solos, presentaron batalla al terrible Ereshkigal,

Ereshkigal poseía una sola arma: la magia de la oscuridad, que había creado con la maldad de sí mismo y era el arma más poderosa de todas. Los tres lucharon en una batalla que duró años, sin dejar de pelear un momento. Estuvieron a punto de destruir el planeta incluso, y es que la Tierra y el Cielo trataban de cuidar la creación de su madre mientras Ereshkigal luchaba sin que le importase nada. Entonces, el Cielo cayó herido bajo el cortante látigo de oscuridad de Ereshkigal. Mientras el Maligno estaba apunto de asestar el último golpe al Cielo, la Tierra tomó su arco de oro, y con una flecha de hielo atravesó a Ereshkigal por el cuello. Ereshkigal entonces dejó escapar de su cuerpo toda la maldad que yacía en él y se deshizo en la oscuridad. Había dejado de existir como ente, aunque aún su espíritu forma parte de muchas cosas en el mundo.

Entonces el Cielo y la Tierra se encargaron de reconstruir el mundo. Juntos procrearon formas de vida que eran tan hermosas como las que su madre había hecho antes, resultado de la bendición del Cielo y la tibieza de la Tierra. Crearon el verde de las plantas, los animales que pueblan el cielo, la tierra y el mar, y extendieron las aguas alrededor del continente, y la Tierra surcó y cavó los lugares donde el agua reposaría en dentro de sí misma, en los ríos, los lagos y las profundas cavernas. El cielo se quedó con una parte menor del agua, ya que gran parte de ella la absorbió él para curarse de la herida del látigo de oscuridad, y se quedó en forma de nubes, que es el agua que viene de la Tierra, y baja de nuevo como lluvia en un círculo de equilibrio perfecto.

DE LA CREACIÓN DE LAS MUJERES Y LOS HOMBRES; ASÍ COMO DE LOS DRAGONES

El Cielo y la Tierra otra vez crearon la mayoría de las cosas y las pusieron en su lugar. Sin embargo, pronto se sintieron solos, ya que aunque podían hablar con las plantas, los animales e incluso con las piedras, no veían a seres parecidos a ellos en su andar por el mundo. Entonces el Cielo tuvo la idea de revivir a su Madre. Él y la Tierra decidieron dar gran parte de su poder a una piedra celestial, que habían fabricado con lo mejor de sus espíritus, directamente de lo que les concedió la Anna original. Renació la Primera Creadora, hermosa como había sido desde que existió. Pronto Anna recordó todos los hechos pasados, así como supo de los recientes. Entonces su tristeza fue inmensa, tanto que no se animaba a hacer nada y parecía que en los lugares en los que estaba permanecía la oscuridad. Era tan grande su desdicha, que llegó a reclamarles a sus hijos el hecho que la trajeran de nuevo. Como no era la Anna original, tomó un nuevo nombre, que encerraba toda su infelicidad: Rei.

Sus hijos, viéndola en ese estado, decidieron crear seres de inteligencia y sentimientos parecidos a los de ellos mismos, ya que todo lo demás era muy inferior. Entonces decidieron que la sabiduría y la fuerza de estos seres fueran cercanas a las de ellos mismos. Y crearon a la raza que ellos mismos llamaron "Dragones", que en su propia lengua secreta, significa "Altos Nacidos". Estos seres tenían un poder inmenso, su longevidad rayaba en la eternidad, su entendimiento les permitía penetrar en los secretos más ocultos de la Naturaleza draconiana, natural y divina.

Los nuevos seres hicieron grandes obras, obras de gigantes. Inventaron las letras y escribieron tratados larguísimos sobre el origen de las cosas, sobre el funcionamiento del mundo. Poblaron el mundo y dominaron a las otras especies y a la naturaleza, sus ciudades eran las más majestuosas que el mundo haya visto, usando el mármol, los metales, piedras preciosas y el agua, crearon edificaciones que van más allá de la descripción humana. Sus artefactos eran de ingeniería sorprendente, mezcla perfecta entre su magia y su técnica.

Y es que ese era uno de sus defectos: no podían usar la magia anima ni la de luz. Siendo así, crearon la suya propia, que mantuvieron en secreto a sus padres creadores: la magia de los dragones, de la que ahora ya no se sabe nada. Y esa fue gran falta suya, ya que esta magia era un delito en contra del orden que habían establecido la Tierra y el Cielo. Y es que los sentimientos de los Dragones no eran tan complejos ni variados como los de sus creadores: era el precio que pagaron por sus grandes poderes.

Y sucedió que en una visita que el Cielo y la Tierra hicieron al mayor, más poderoso y sabio reino de los Dragones, vieron que su orgullo era muy grande, eran muy creídos, casi los trataban como a sus iguales. Y se fueron la Tierra y el Cielo y no volvieron a presentarse con algún Dragón sino muy excepcionalmente. Pero no descubrieron la razón de su orgullo.

Rei, que todo lo sabía, encontró la razón de ello, y se entristeció aún más, ya que parecía que nada de lo que existía en el mundo era perfecto, como ella hubiera querido desde el Comienzo. Llamó a sus hijos y les dijo.

—El poder de sus Altos (los Dragones) es demasiado, su entendimiento es asombroso, sin embargo, no les dieron sentimientos tan importantes como la piedad, la lástima, la humildad y el arrepentimiento. Ahora quiero que creen seres que, sin ser tan poderosos ni sabios, puedan completar la hechura de este mundo, y que sirvan de contrapeso a los Altos. Pero que también les enseñen sus sentimientos y el amor a las cosas pequeñas. Siendo así, los nuevos hijos, aunque débiles y de pequeña mente, podrán aprender de sus errores, y podrán cambiar en base de ello. Pero también, serán bendecidos con todos nuestros sentimientos.

Y la Tierra y el Cielo se pusieron a trabajar en función a las instrucciones de su madre.

Y decidieron que el nuevo ser iba a ser diferente de todo lo creado. Juzgaron que lo mejor sería darles la forma que su madre tomó desde el Comienzo, dando entender así que, en cierta forma, eran los más parecidos a ellos. Tomaron un poco del polvo de estrellas y con el agua más pura, los hicieron. Y así crearon a la primera mujer humana: se llamó Lilith, y surgió donde ahora es el país de Sacae, lejos de los Dragones. Pero como la vieron sola y triste, crearon a un hombre, se llamó Gendou. Juntos, son los primeros madre y padre del género humano, hechos de polvo de estrellas y agua. Y, finalmente, decidieron crear a más de ellos, otros doce, seis hombres, y seis mujeres, que sin embargo, no eran tan extraordinarios como los primeros.

Y a estos hombres les enseñaron lo básico, les enseñaron a hacer y tejer la tela, a aprovechar la madera, les enseñaron a escoger los mejores frutos de la tierra y a cazar los animales que caminaban y los que nadaban. Y los bendijeron con su palabra, entonces ambos el Cielo y la Tierra se marcharon. Y el género humano se fue multiplicando durante los siglos, y se sucedían las generaciones. Sin duda, el tiempo era diferente entre humanos y Dragones, ya que para los últimos, la vida de los hombres era apenas un suspiro.

 **VERSIÓN SACAENA SOBRE LA CREACIÓN DEL GÉNERO HUMANO**

Entonces el Cielo y la Tierra decidieron que crearían a seres parecidos a ellos. Los reinos animal, vegetal y mineral no eran reflejo auténtico de la condición de inteligencia y conciencia de sí mismos que ellos poseían. Siendo así, decidieron crear al género humano. 

Primero tomaron a un pez del mar, y lo convirtieron en hombre. Pero este hombre era rudo y torpe, no entendía lo que el Cielo le enseñaba, la Tierra desperdiciaba sus esfuerzos en civilizarlo. Entonces se hartaron de él y lo tiraron en lo que hoy son las Islas Occidentales. Sus descendientes actuales viven ahora ahí.

Entonces hicieron de nuevo el intento, cogieron a una gran ave del cielo y la convirtieron en hombre. Pero este hombre era débil, indeciso, y vivía poco. Aunque era muy belicoso, su resistencia no servía para ello. Además, su inteligencia no era mucho mayor que la del hombre sacado del pez. Y vivió y sus descendientes viven en lo que hoy es Lycia.

Volvieron a tratar con un hombre hecho de una gacela. Este era bello y grácil, muy inteligente y hábil. No obstante, era vanidoso, muy individualista, lo más importante para él era él mismo. Al final, el hombre hecho de gacela se separó de Nuestros Progenitores. Ése es el antepasado de los etrurianos de hoy.

Entonces el Cielo y la Tierra tomaron a un wyvern y lo hicieron hombre. Este hombre era el más fuerte y agresivo de todos. Destrozaba a sus enemigos y era sumamente orgulloso. Podía fabricar armas espantosas y las usaba con maestría. Y le gustaba sentirse superior a cualquier otra forma de vida. Nuestros Progenitores estaban decepcionados, así que los dejaron en las montañas de Biran, donde acechan sus descendientes.

Finalmente, y aprendiendo de sus errores, el Cielo y la Tierra tomaron a un Lobo Plateado y lo hicieron hombre. Este era el más perfecto de todos: era inteligente, era bello, sabía tener aprecio por las cosas naturales, su ingenio era brillante. Lo más importante para él era su clan, vivía para los otros antes que para sí mismo. Entendía todos los sentimientos y la intensidad de su ira era sólo comparada por la intensidad de su misericordia. Y viendo sus creaciones, los Espíritus nos bendijeron y nos dieron esta que es la mejor de las tierras: Sacae. Y desde entonces, los descendientes del Lobo Plateado vivimos en las llanuras.

Los hombres y las mujeres no poblaron Illia ni Missur hasta el final de la Batida.

 **DE LA CREACIÓN SEGÚN SANTA ELIMINE**

Los Dragones fueron el intento de Dios de crear a una criatura que dominara por sobre las otras, sin hacerla semejante e Él, sino como parte del reino de lo animado. Y así, tomando fuego, luz, tierra y agua, les añadió su aliento divino, como el que le había dado a las demás cosas vivientes. Y así nacieron los Dragones, siendo Shabrindanagu el primero de ellos. Mas sin embargo Nuestro Señor creó a estos seres con poderes demasiados grandes, así como orgullosos y porfiados. Y esto fue causa de grandes desgracias futuras.

Como pronto los Dragones le dieron la espalada a Dios, Él decidió que esta vez crearía a seres parecidos a él para que le sirvieran. Entonces ideo al hombre y la mujer. Debido a Su gusto por la diversidad, Nuestro Señor creó a varios tipos de hombres. Aunque diferentes en lo físico, eran igual en sustancia interna y espíritu. Les dio su aliento de vida, que es único. Así pues, aunque la forma física de los hombres era muy diversa, realmente todos poseían un alma, hecha por el mismo Dios, con la misma materia espiritual.

Y los repartió por el mundo, y les advirtió que se guardasen de mostrar su presencia a los Dragones, ya que ellos no estaban preparados para ver a los humanos. Y a nosotros, el Señor nos regaló el don más preciado: el don del sentir. Los sentimientos humanos son mucho más complejos que los de las demás especies, incluidos Dragones, ya que esto es lo que verdaderamente nos distingue como hijos predilectos de Nuestro Dios.


End file.
